Bump-And-Bite
by GlockenBlume
Summary: Danger is everywhere for the Winchester brothers ghosts, poltergeist, werewolves...and sharks? This is what happens when I watch Shark Week on Netflix right after a few episodes of Supernatural. Hope you like! Hurt Sam. Protective Dean. Protective John. Sam is 13. Dean is 17.
1. Chapter 1

**Bump-And-Bite **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural**

**Sam is 13. Dean is 17.**

**Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.**

_New Smyrna Beach, Florida_

Sam Winchester eyed the blue-green sea stretching out in front of him, and he honestly could not believe his luck. They'd come to Florida as a favor of Uncle Bobby's—an old buddy of his store was dealing with a pretty nasty poltergeist.

John had kept them focused on the hunt for the first week here, and thirteen year old Sam had been beside himself about not even being able to touch foot onto a beach. Every day he'd _begged _his dad to let them go for just a quick swim. That's all he wanted—just one moment in this never ending summer to _relax. _

"The hunt comes first Sammy," John had reminded him stubbornly, "We have no time for goofing around. Now go hit the books again and don't forget this is for Uncle Bobby!"

Sam hadn't meant to hinder the hunt or act like he didn't care about Uncle Bobby's friend, but he knew they couldn't hunt all the time! He honestly didn't see how an hour in the ocean after they'd done all they could for the day was going to hurt. John never gave an inch though.

The hunt was over now though and still John refused to give in to Sam's pleas. He wanted to get on the road again. _Always something else to hunt._

"I'll try and talk to him Sammy," Dean had promised him last night, "Maybe he'll let us check out a beach on our way out of town tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Thanks Dean." Sam had whispered with a grin. He'd hardly slept last night hoping with all his might that Dean could convince their dad to let them go. Dean was seventeen and John's obvious favorite—if he's going to listen to anyone it'd be Dean.

_Finally _after two weeks of begging without success Sam was finally getting his first taste of summer. The beach was already crowded with people even though John had gotten them up around early with a gruff, "We're leaving my 10:30—no complaining!" Sam had purposely ignored the warning look John and sent his way. He was in too good a mood to let his dad ruin it.

"Okay—Sam stay with your brother, alright?" John instructed as they threw down their beach towels, which were really just ratty bath towels they'd stolen from the motel. "Don't get too far in and stay away from those surfers over there."

"_Okay_," Sam whined, "Can we go _now_?"

Dean chuckled while smacking a rough hand down his bare shoulder. "Sure kid," he said not sounding as enthusiastic about all this as Sam, "You want to get some snorkels or something?"

"I'm not going to spend—"John cut in but Dean gave him an easy smirk.

"I got it covered dad."

With that Dean led Sam over to the little shack that sold rafts and snorkel gear. They ended up getting two pairs of snorkeling goggles, and Sam was basically sprinting into the water.

"It's cold!" He called back at Dean when he was knee high in it.

"Wimp!" Dean hollered back.

Sam was shaking by the time he got waist deep. He suspected that the water would warm up once the sun rose higher in the sky. They'd come too early. _Figures._

Sam watched the other swimmers splash back and forth at each other. He even spotted a tiny baby floating between her parents in some kind of floatable swimsuit. Weird…

"Okay, you know how to work this right?" Dean asked drawing Sam's attention back to him, "First drunk the goggles underwater and then use a little bit of spit to clean it off." Sam watched Dean and quickly copied him. "Good, okay now put it on and make sure your air tube isn't broken."

Sam slipped the goggles on and rammed his head underwater quickly and took a huge breath. He could breathe fine. He flipped a thumbs up at his brother and just started floating on his stomach, staring at the tiny flecks of sand underneath him.

Dean wrenched him up quickly though. "We're going to straight out okay?" He pointed to an area of the water that wasn't occupied by anyone else. "Stay close?"

Sam nodded barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. He was a strong swimmer, thanks to Dean actually, and he just wanted to see some fish already. He'd read a book about types of fishes last year in school and he wondered if he'd be able to recognize any of them.

The two brothers started of slowly, just kicking their legs to propel them forward, and to be honest Sam was disappointed. All he was seeing was a big pile of sand—which was cool for the first two seconds, but now was just getting boring.

They must have passed the shallow water then because out of nowhere tiny long fishes were squirming around underneath them. He saw some yellow fish over to the right and Sam all but dragged Dean over towards that direction. He heard his breathing in his ears, getting faster and faster as more and more fish loomed in the distance. Sam tried and memorized everyone so later he could get the names of the fish.

Dean stopped swimming after a while, probably six or seven feet in, and despite all of Sam's prodding and pushing Dean wasn't going any further. Rolling his eyes behind his goggles, Sam made a quick decision and he kicked out with his arms and legs shooting off past his brother.

Three more kicks and he was way closer to the group of fish, so close he could see their beady black eyes. _So cool…_

"Sammy! Get back here!" Dean's muffled voice reached his ears, but Sam paid him no mind. Dean could get pissed as much as he wanted but Sam was going to miss this just because his big brother refused to disobey their father. "_SAMMY!_"

Sam paused for a second—that call sounded more like worried Dean than pissed Dean. Was Sam heading towards a reef or something? He squirmed around straining his neck to eye his surroundings. All he saw was open waters and lots and lots of fish. What was up with Dean, then?

Suddenly Sam was bumped powerfully, sending his body to the right. Had Dean seriously just tackled him? _Dude_!

Sam ripped his head up out of the water and turned his eyes back towards shore, where a blurry looking Dean was treading just three feet away—looking pale and _freaked_. "Sammy! Swim towards me _right now_!" Dean yelled angrily, "Now!"

Feeling slightly alarmed by Dean's random behavior, Sam obeyed. He made it about an inch towards his brother before he felt something clamp down onto his right leg, _hard_. Sam managed to get one quick blurred glance of his brother through his goggles before he was dragged _down_.

Bubbles floated up towards the surface as Sam screamed for all he worth. _What the hell is going on?_ Panicked, Sam violently twisted his body around to see what he got his foot stuck on, and through his goggles he got the perfect view a huge shark—clinched tight onto his right leg. More bubbles floated towards the surface again as Sam screamed.

The complete haze of _red _water and the lack of oxygen left in his lungs had Sam shutting up above two seconds later. He just stared at the shark in shock, not believing he was getting this up an close with it, but the shock didn't last long either. The _white hot _pain reached his brain next and Sam realized he was going to die if he didn't do something quick.

Sam hasn't read that much about shark attacks but he knew enough not to tug to try and get his leg out. He knew about and could _feel _its razor sharp teeth cutting deep into his leg, and Sam feared if he moved at all he tear his leg right off. Sam was pretty attached to his leg…so he stayed statue still, heart racing, and red water chocking him. How long has it been since he went under? Twenty seconds? Thirty?

That's when the shark started to thrash. Sam felt his every bone is body shake back and forth as the huge guy rocked him back and forth like Sam weighed nothing more than a rag doll. _I'm going to lose my leg…_

That thought sparked a raw sort of emotion in Sam's brain, and without thinking too much about his actions he fought back. Adrenaline rushed him forward as he beat on the shark nose with his fists with all of his might. It didn't let up or stop its thrashing for that matter, but Sam fought on.

How long had it been now? A minute? Two? How long could Sam stay conscious under here without oxygen? He was a good swimmer…but he screamed out all his air earlier, and he was losing blood fast. The entire water around him and the shark was red—it scared Sam the most honestly.

Sam felt a presence at his back then. He realized it could be yet another shark wanting to snack on him, but he didn't have the ability or the energy to do anything about it. If that shark wanted a bite of Sam…he'd get it. Just like the one that's got his leg.

The thing moved around his back to his side and Sam found himself looking at his brother. _Dean! _

Dean looked tiny as he swam right past him towards the shark. Sam managed to get a quick look at Dean's green eyes behind his goggles, and he noticed how deadly they looked. Dean was furious—moving on rage alone.

Sam watched as Dean swung hit after hit onto the shark's head—onto his nose, eyes, and gills. Dean's hit were stronger than Sam by a lot, but still the shark held on.

Sam felt his body started to go limp and he saw the telltale sign of black dots on the outer ridges of his vision—he was passing out. Sam fought it though not wanting to pass out. He might not make it if he does.

Dean reigned down three more kicks to the shark's gills, and as quickly as it had clamped onto Sam it released him. Sam watched as the huge thing backed up slowly as if deciding to attack again. _Please no…_

As if it heard Sam's pleas the huge shark twisted gracefully and disappeared into murky blood red water. Sam felt relief…but he didn't move. He couldn't move an inch. In fact he couldn't feel anything at all.

Sam's eyes fluttered closed just as he felt strong arms encircle his waist…Dean? Whatever it was tugged him upwards and Sam could do nothing but go along for the ride. Vaguely he felt the cool morning's breeze hit his face before he was tugged upwards again and placed on something hot and firm.

"Sam?" A voice boomed. "Samuel?"

Sam forced his eyes open at the sound of his dad's voice. His goggles were off now so he was able to clearly see John leaning over him, blocking him from the sun, and he looked odd—panicked almost. That was crazy though because John Winchester doesn't panic.

"Everyone on?" A stranger's voice, "Okay…go!" The surface underneath Sam lunged forward and Sam vaguely wondered what it was.

"Sammy? Hey, kid?" Sam eyes lifted up to see Dean hovering right in his face. His eyes still looked dark and furious but his face looked pale. Had the shark hurt him too? Still, Sam felt better knowing that Dean had made it out of the water with him.

"D'n..." He tried to talk but only managed that before breaking off.

"Don't try to talk Sammy. Just be still okay kid? You're going to be okay." Dean told him while gently brushing Sam's soaked bangs out of his eyes. Sam wanted to nod but he couldn't feel his head…still couldn't feel anything.

Hadn't Sam been hurt? Shouldn't he be feeling pain? Not that he was complaining…

As the surface Sam was lying on continued to bounce up and down, the stranger spoke again.

"I have a shark attack victim here that needs immediate assistance. Coming into shore now."

Sam ignored the strange voice and the weird surface beneath him. He just stared up at Dean green eyes that were looking more worried by the second.

"There's someone there to get him right?" John demanded loudly, "An ambulance."

"Don't worry Sir; we have the best shark attack response team out there." The stranger vowed.

Sam didn't think he needed an ambulance. Maybe just a few stitches and a long sleep in the Impala.

Sam let his eyes close then. He was just so tired. _I'll sleep it off…_

"Sam!" Dean yelled at him but this time Sam didn't open his eyes. He was just too tired. "Sammy! You gotta stay awake kid!"

"Samuel!" John ordered loudly.

_Just a quick nap…_

**Tell me if you want more! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE!**

**I just like to say thank to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite-d this story! It really means a lot! Also thank to everyone who is giving it a shot now! I really hope you like it. **

**I've actually already finished all the chapters of this-there will be four altogether. It just kind of vomited out of me haha. **

**I will be uploading part 3 tomorrow or if I get a lot of insisting I can just edit and upload it today. It's up to you all!**

**Bump-And-Bite**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural **

_New Smyrna Beach, Florida _

_Hospital _

Dean could feel his eyes crusting up from lack of sleep, but he refused to take his eyes off his baby brother. Not after what had happened.

_Shark Attack_

Dean was never going to take those two words for granted again. Hell, he was never going to let Sammy back in the ocean again! No more swimming, no more _Jaws _movie marathons—nothing.

Dean looked down at his brother still completely unconscious from the amount of anesthesia that was pumped into him before surgery. At the reminder Dean found his eyes traveling down towards Sammy's right leg but caught himself. He didn't need that image replaying in his head too. He already had the attack going on repeat.

Dean could still feel the utter terror that consumed him when Sam had dropped beneath the water. He'd know what had happened—had seen the shark's fin sticking up out of the waves as it snuck up behind his brother.

He _told _Sammy to stay near him! He _told _him and of course the little shit hadn't listened and now…now…

Dean shook his head hard trying to stop his train of thought. It was useless…blaming his brother for this. It was Dean's fault. Sam was _his _responsibility and he'd _seen _the shark before he attacked. Dean should have done something. Yelling had been completely useless—he'd been an idiot.

No, Dean had acted much too late—or more like reacted. Seeing that huge shark thrashing around with Sammy mercilessly had been too much. Dean just snapped and lunged at the thing like he would at anything else hurting his brother. He had no clue how to harm a shark but he damn well tried! He just punched at its eyes and gills—anything Dean could think of that the thing would find uncomfortable. It had been _so big _though and the water had turned completely red with Sam's blood. Dean had no frickin' clue what to do.

When the shark had released Sammy, all Dean felt was relief. He didn't care that it was probably going to try and eat him next—hell _he wanted that_—Dean just wanted the thing to leave his kid brother alone. It had left though. Just disappeared into the red as if it had gotten bored of dealing with them.

Dean had grabbed Sam then and swam upwards for all he was worth. He seen the rescue motorboat coming before he dived down to help out Sammy, and as soon as he popped up on the surface hands were pulling his brother out of the water. Dean had gotten a close-up on his leg then. Didn't look good.

John was there then, pulling Dean onto the boat as well. Dean wasn't surprised that John had seen what happened. He'd probably gotten the rescue boat going himself.

"You okay?" John had demanded of him.

"Fine," Dean growled angrily, "A shark got Sammy."

Now Dean wondered why he'd even bothered to explain. John had obviously already figured out it had been a shark. What the hell else could it have been?

Sammy had passed out on the rescue boat and the events after that were a complete blur. Dean had ridden in the ambulance while John and followed along behind in the Impala. In the ambulance, Dean hadn't gotten a close look at brother; the paramedics were flying around trying to stop the bleeding and yelling out words that Dean didn't understand but still scared the shit out of him.

When they got to the hospital, Sam had disappeared behind the double doors, and Dean and John were sent to a waiting room with a quick, "We'll come and get you when we have answers."

Dean and John sat in that waiting room for three hours without a word on Sam's condition. On the table next to him, Dean had caught sight of a magazine title, _New_ _Smyrna Beach: Shark Attack Capital of the World, _and Dean just about chucked the table across the room. He hadn't shown John the magazine though. He'd just flipped it cover down and then went back to waiting for news.

When the doctor did come, Dean thought he looked exhausted. He'd smiled rather grimly at them and stuck out his hand, "I'm Doctor Davenport and I was lead doctor on your son Samuel's surgery,"

"He goes by Sam." Dean found himself advising the man. Why? He had no clue. He just figured that would be the first thing out Sammy's mouth at that moment, and if he wasn't around to explain his dislike of his full name—then Dean would do it.

Doctor Davenport had nodded his acknowledgment before continuing, "Sam has received some very critical injuries to the lower half of his right leg..."

"It's still attached though, _right_?" Dean cut the man off again honestly debating if he could get away with killing this man if he hadn't managed to save his brother's leg.

"Yes, Sam technically has use of both his legs…"

"Technically?" This time John had cut in gruffly and Dean noticed that Davenport was started to look a little bit annoyed. _Tough._

"Because of the way the shark bit down on Sam's leg, it ripped through a whole bunch of muscle and veins in his back calf." Dean outwardly winced at the explanation, "Thankfully the bite didn't snap the bone so I didn't need to amputate his leg, but unfortunately his calf muscle was beyond repair and I was forced to remove it."

Dean felt sick to his stomach. His Sammy had lost his calf over this? What did that mean? Would he able to run again? What?

"What does that mean for Sam?" John asked Dean's question out loud. John sounded calm but Dean saw the telling signs of his clenched up jaw. He was just on edge as Dean.

"Physically—Sam should make a full recovery, and with some intense therapy he'll be able to move just as he did before the attack, albeit he'll most likely have a limp. Emotionally—that really depends on Sam and his support team."

Dean nodded already having heard all he needed. Sam was out of the worst of it and now needed support—needed Dean. The rest of it all could wait.

"Can we see him now?" Dean asked impatiently. He'd been away from his hurt brother for way too long now.

"A nurse will be here to take you to Sam's room in about fifteen minutes. He's still being moved into recovery right now." Davenport explained and Dean seethed inwardly.

He glared daggers at the Doctor's back as he left and stayed standing those fifteen extra minutes until Nurse Kim came in and led them to Sam's room. She didn't shut up the whole just repeating words like, "Sam's really lucky" and "Not the first shark attack victim they've dealt with," Dean wasn't sure if she was trying to be encouraging or not. She'd certainly pissed him off though.

Dean didn't have the courage to check out Sam's leg at first. He focused on the kid's face which was too pale and his eyes had deep black bags underneath them. Sammy wasn't looking good. John had, of course, went straight to the heart of the trouble and moved in close to inspect Sam's leg. Not wanting to look weak to his father, Dean forced himself to take in the damage.

Sam's leg was pretty heavily bandaged but Dean could clearly see the dip in his leg where is calf _should _be and he felt bile rising in his throat.

John and Dean had moved into the uncomfortable chairs next to Sammy's bed and that's where they were still waiting. Even now—at 9:00 pm with John snoring beside him Dean couldn't find sleep. He knew he wouldn't either until Sammy was awake and talking to him.

Earlier, Doctor Davenport had been back in, talking to them about the shark they assumed had attacked Sammy.

"From the way you explained how it attacked Sam; I'm fairly positive it's a bull shark. They're known to bump their prey before attacking it—kind of measuring it up in a way because normally bull shark's swim in areas where they can't see clearly. It's called a bump-and-bite attack and repeated bites are not uncommon. Of course we won't know for sure until we get an expert in here."

John had asked more questions but Dean just wondered what of his things he could sell for money to give to some organization that hunted bull sharks. He wanted them all dead.

Right now though, Dean just wanted to see Sammy's eyes. He knows how much anesthesia affects the kid but it's been hours and Dean was impatient.

His eyes dropped back down to his bandage leg and Dean frowned. His fault. That was hit fault—more so than some stupid bull shark. He'd just yelled for his brother—just _yelled_. What had he been thinking?

Tennis shoes squeaked against the floor and Dean looked at a smiling Nurse Kim. "Sammy hasn't woken up yet I see," she spoke up while moving to his bedside, "he's a stubborn little guy isn't he?"

"You have no idea," Dean smirked at her.

Kim laughed and went about checking the monitors and then inspected his leg gently. She nodded and turned towards Dean. "Well he's doing great. I'm guessing he'll be waking up sometime during the middle of the night. Probably as soon as you fall asleep."

Dean laughed because that sounded exactly like his brother but the joke was on Sam. Dean wasn't falling asleep until Sam woke up. So he might as well get it over with.

"Okay, well I got to make my rounds, but you just push the red button if you need me. Bye bye now!" Kim waved before power walking out of the room. Dean found her strange but she was getting less annoying with each conversation.

Dean eyed Sam's face again and sort of smiled. He's spent his entire life honing in on Sam's every tic and expression so Dean's eyes caught the almost undetectable twitch of Sam's nose. The kid was finally waking up.

He was on his feet and leaning over Sam in mere seconds. "Sammy?" Dean called gently, "Time to wake up kid."

John stirred at the sound of Dean's movement and stared at his sons for a second. "He awake?"

"Soon." Dean said with confidence, "I'm giving it about two minutes."

Sure enough, with the help of Dean's guiding voice two and a half minutes later Sam's eyelids fluttered opened to reveal his blue-green orbs.

"Sammy!" Dean greeted him, "Welcome to the land of the living!"

"D'n…" Sam whispered weakly. For a second Dean just let the sound wash over him—calming him like it always does. Sammy was awake and needing him. That's when Dean is in his element.

"Don't try and talk kid, okay?" Dean instructed, "But yeah I'm here. Been here for _hours _actually. 'Bout time you woke your lazy ass up!"

Sam offered Dean a tiny smile, and Dean felt his world shift back into place. He repositioned himself until he was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "You in a lot of pain?" He asked quickly.

Sam shook his head weakly no and that's what Dean expected. The kid was high as a kite right now on pain meds, and he doubted Sam will even remember this chat.

"S-sh'k…" Sam sputtered out in a jumbled mess. Dean knew what he was getting at though. He placed a gently hand on the kids forehead and brushed his bangs back out of his eyes. He really needed to give the kid a haircut. He was starting to look like a chick.

"I know Sammy but you're safe now." Dean promised, "You're safe."

Sammy offered up a tiny smile again and his eyelids dropped shut. This time Dean didn't try to rouse the kid. Sam needed his sleep. Instead, Dean turned his head to meet John's eyes. They sat in silence for a few seconds just taking in the moment. _Sam had woken up. He was okay._

"I'm going to go the Nurse. Tell her Sam woke up." John said while shoving himself out of the chair. Dean only nodded and watched his dad leave the room. He stayed seated on the bed next to Sammy. Right where he belonged.

**Let Me Know What You Think!**

**Part 3 Today or Tomorrow?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**...I've rewritten this chapter twice now. Still not sure how I feel about it. There's not a lot going on it more of a filler for the next and last chapter, one I'm very excited for by the way...but I worked hard on it. :D **

**This is more of a brotherly moment than anything. (Always needed haha)**

**Hope you like it!**

**THANKS SO MUCH for everyone who has reviewed, favorite-d, and followed this story! It means a whole lot! **

**Bump-And-Bite**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural **

_New Smyrna Beach, Florida _

_Hospital_

"Okay, stop when it hurts too much," Nurse Kim ordered Sam quietly.

Sam only nodded and with the help of the cane, Dean had plenty to say about _that_, he continued to put more and more weight down on his right leg. To be honest his leg already burned like _hell_ but Sam really didn't want to give up just yet.

John and Dean where off to the side of the room, staring dangers into Sam's skull…and he didn't want to appear weak in front of them. Slowly Sam managed to get his right leg into a semi straight position and with a barely concealed wince he look up at his Nurse. "That good?"

"That's very good Sam," Kim praised with a smile, "You're doing very, very well!"

"Yeah, he's also shaking like a frickin' leaf in the wind," Dean growled stomping forward to Sam's side. "How much longer does he have to do this?"

"Dean…" Sam whispered.

"_No _Sammy," Dean chided, "your still healing and there's no reason for you to have to be in a lot of pain. Not even for this."

"I want to do this though." Sam argued feeling a spark of irritation flutter in his stomach. He was just trying to _stand straight_! It's not like he and Kim are going for five mile run or something! Dean has been smothering him since the moment Sam woke up from surgery. He knows Dean means well but any time he shows just a little bit of discomfort during his therapy exercises Dean shuts them down.

"Yeah well you can finish it later." Dean decides while giving Kim one of his famous, 'back away now' stare down.

"NO!" Sam erupted finally causing all eyes to float towards him surprise, "Look Dean—she told me to stop when it hurts too much! I'm the only one you can decide that. So just let me do this!"

"It's alright Sam," Nurse Kim spoke up, "You've more than passed our goals for this afternoon. I'll back after dinner to do our stretches okay? You just rest now."

"Okay," Sam hissed angrily.

Nurse Kim gave the Winchester a wobbly smile before escaping out the room. The entire staff seemed to be doing that more and more lately. John and Dean just seem to have that effect on people.

"Why don't you lay down now Sammy?" Dean instructed while moving close to help him.

"I can do it myself Dean." Sam warned before stepping out of the way of his older brother's arms. Sam saw the flash of hurt in Dean's eyes but he tried his best to ignore it. _Stay mad Sam. _Sam slowly—ever so slowly stumbled the five or so steps back towards the hospital bed before basically falling down onto it.

Sam clenched his jaw at the way his entire right leg seemed to throb along with each beat of his heart. Every session with Nurse Kim hurt like heck and Sam was getting tired of all of it.

Tired of being stuck in this hospital, tired of John's bored and more than a little impatient expression, Dean's constant mother-hening, and Sam was so, so tired of the pain. Not that he whined about it to his family. A Winchester _never _whines.

"You're looking pretty pale Sammy." Dean interrupts Sam's train of thought. Sam looked up to see Dean hovering beside him, watching him intently. "You need more pain pills?"

Sam could have inhaled the entire bottle at the moment. "Please."

Dean immediately grabbed a pill and glass of water from the room's bathroom and handed it to Sam. Sam had to admit that there was perks to having Dean always hovering around. He always seemed to know exactly what he needed.

"I'm going to do get Dean and me some food from the Cafeteria." John stated suddenly before striding out the door. Sam's not stupid though, and he knows that John is probably just going to spend the next hour or so making calls to Uncle Bobby and Pastor Jim on any hunts close by. John can't sit still for long.

"You want to watch TV?" Dean asked as soon as John disappeared. Not feeling up to talking Sam just gives a head nod and falls back into his many pillows. Dean grabs the remote and plops down in the armchair near the window.

They spend the next half an hour or so just mindlessly watching one random show after another. Sam feels himself start to relax as the pain meds begins to kick in. "You good now?" Dean asked him, obviously picking up on the strain leaving Sam's face.

"Yeah," Sam admits with a long sigh, "The meds have kicked in now."

"Does that mean you're finished being a moody bitch?"

Sam shot a glare at Dean and just shakes his head. He knew he had that one coming to him. He was embarrassed at the way he blew up earlier.

"You could back of a little Dean." Sam told him after another few minutes of silence. "I'm going to need to face a bit of pain if I want to able to walk without a cane again."

Sam watched the scowl form over his older brother's face. "No you don't Sammy," Dean tells him darkly, "You aren't going to be in any more pain that necessary. Kim had been pushing you for a full 30 minutes already. You needed a break."

"I wasn't finished yet!" Sam argued hotly, "I should be the one to decide when I want to stop!"

"Not when I'm around little brother." Dean just smirks. "Not when I'm around."

"_Jerk!_" Sam spat vehemently clenching his hands.

He was really done with Dean's smothering. Completely done with it.

"Bitch."

Sam blinks in surprise before turning a half smile in his brother direction feeling himself calm down again. He really wished he stop getting so over emotional all the time. Davenport said it would be that way until he stopped taking all the pain meds he was on.

"I'm sick of this place Dean." Sam finally admits out loud. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"We all are Sammy." Dean promises, "Have you seen the food here? It's a frickin' miracle I haven't wasted away to nothing!"

"Yeah, you've been so deprived lately." Sam smirks with a chuckle.

"Shut up boy!" Dean yelled with a twinkle in his eye, "Or I'll throw you to the sharks!"

Sam just sighs. _That joke is getting so old…_

**Tell Me What Ya Think! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**Okay so this is the last part! I'm putting it out now because a) I'm going to be pretty busy the next two or three days with work, b) I've already started another story (its separate from Bump-And-Bite-thought still all about Dean and Sam, because let's face it, I'm addicted.) and I'm anxious to put the first chapter of it out here. I can't do that though until I finish this (my rules) so-I'm cheating and not waiting till tomorrow. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who gave this story a chance. It means A LOT!**

**Bump-And-Bite**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

_New Smyrna Beach, Florida _

"You don't have to do this Sammy," Sam's brother informed him sounding more than a little tense. Sam, Dean, and John where back on the shore of New Smyrna Beach where three months ago Sam had been attacked by a bull shark.

In swim trunks, Sam was getting some very strange looks considering the whole calf on his right leg was gone. Sam didn't really mind the looks and whispered comments from children. He knew it looked different. Dean was making it his job to scare every one away.

Sam had forced his brother and father to come here this morning on their way out of town. At first John had been completely against it, and Sam understood that. His own heart was thumping away from just being on the sandy shore.

"I don't want to be afraid Dean." Sam repeated his reasoning to Dean for the umpteenth time. "I have to do this so I won't be afraid anymore."

"Fine," Dean grumbled, "but I'm going with you and were not going too deep."

Sam nodded and cut his eyes back to the calm ocean. It was even more crowded with tourists and locals today, considering its past noon on a sunny Saturday. Sam didn't really understand how these people could just jump into the water without a care in the world. Hadn't they heard about the recent attacks?

Sam felt his eyes drifting over to the area farther out, where pair of snorkelers were floating, that's where Sam had been attacked, and those people didn't even know. The blood polluted water had been washed away with the tide, and the lifeguards had cleared the beach to swim in again—it was like nothing had happened.

The three Winchester boys knew differently though. They weren't going to be forgetting it anytime soon—it still plagued Sam's nightmares when he had no control over his thoughts. He's lost count of how many times he's woken up to Dean and John leaning over him with worried and saddened expressions.

Sam knows Dean is bothered by it too. Sure, he put on a great façade of carefree, cocky big brother around Sam, but sometimes when Dean thinks Sam can't see he shows his real feelings. He just shoots this look at Sam, one that perfectly reveals the _truth_ he hides. Dean blames himself.

Sam doesn't know what to say to make Dean see the truth, and knows his older brother won't listen to him anyway. Dean would just get all defensive and spout, "No chick flick moments Sammy," so Sam just ignores it.

"Okay," Sam says taking a huge breath, "We won't go too deep."

Feeling as if he doesn't go _now _Sam will lose his nerve, he slowly makes his way back into water. It's warmer today than of the day of his attack, but Sam still finds himself shaking violently. He isn't oblivious to the fact that both Dean and John are mere centimeters behind him as he makes into about knee deep water.

Sam freezes there for a while just taking it all in. The salty water feels sort of funny on the healing skin of his right leg but it's not particularly painful. Everyone was still swimming and laughing around him—nothing bad has happened. That didn't stop Sam's heart from racing.

"Sammy?" Dean calls out from behind him.

Sam knows Dean wants him to turn back and get into the Impala. He can feel John growing impatient too but true to form, Sam ignored them both. He stood his ground and worked on reducing his racing heart and calming down a little.

Sam Winchester was no coward. He was going to stand here until he felt like he wasn't in danger anymore. He knew all the facts about shark attacks now and why they normally occurred. He knew when to avoid going out like dawn or dusk. Sam knew _logically _right now he wasn't in any danger. He also knew something else.

"I need to go deeper."

Sam knew that if he ever wanted to be able to look at the ocean and not think of _that day _he was going have to go have to go far enough in that he couldn't touch anymore. He was going to have to go to the point where he felt vulnerable and nervous.

"Sammy, I really don't think—"John immediately starting shutting his idea down, but surprisingly Dean cut him off.

"You do what you got to do. We'll be right beside you the entire time." He told Sam with hard, determined eyes.

Sam nodded and with his heart racing uncontrollably he pushed out deeper, swimming slowly, not able to stop himself from flicking his eyes everywhere around him at once. John and Dean were at his sides in seconds, elbow to elbow and that calmed Sam down marginally.

"You're doing great kid." John praised him once they moved out three more feet or so. Sam was treading water now and that was good enough for him, but John's words felt good. He loved any moment he could make his father approve of him.

They stayed like that for five minutes or so until eventually Sam started calming down again. His leg was a little bit irritated from all the kicking he was doing but it wasn't exactly painful yet.

"Just tell us when you need to stop," Dean said his eyes, as always, watching Sam's intently and basically reading every single though that passed through his head, "You're still healing Sam. Don't overdo it."

"So pushy," Sam teased half-heartedly.

"Just don't wanting you passing out like a wimp Sammy." Dean informed him with his usual tact.

"Just let me do one more thing real quick," Sam told them.

With that he took a deep, deep breath and let his body drop underneath the water. For a few seconds he kept his eyes plastered shut and kind of leaned up against his brother's legs. Eventually Sam built up the courage to peek open his eyes, the salt water burned a bit, but that was okay. Sam took in the clear space around him—not clouded with his own blood. He took in his dad and brother's leg and the familiar flecks of sand underneath him.

He took in everything he could; planning on replacing this image with the last glance he got under water. Not even a minute later he shot back up and took a few ragged breaths.

John and Dean reached for him immediately and Sam smiled just a bit. "No sharks in sight." He told them weakly.

"You're crazy…" Dean growled shaking his head but Sam saw the spark of pride in his green eyes. John was smirking down at Sam too, his brown eyes equal parts proud and pissed.

"I'm proud of you son," John told him while holding him tight, "You've handled this—_all this _very well."

Sam smiled at his family feeling safe with their hands on his arm holding him up above the water. "I'm still afraid," he admitted to them because that's just what Sam does, "I'm still really afraid."

"But you're _here_," John said motioning towards the water, "and that's whole point Sammy. Not to let it beat you."

"Yeah you got some major balls man," Dean said with a playfully slap on the back.

"Thanks guys," Sam whispered softly.

The three Winchesters floated in silence for a second before Dean cracked the silence with a groan, "Okay our little pow wow is over now, so we get out of the water? I'm freezing my ass off!"

"Yeah," John agreed with a laugh, "Let's hit the road."

Sam swam with his family back towards shore, ready to leave New Smyrna behind, but he knew instinctively it would never really be left behind.

**FINISHED**

**Tell Me What Ya Think! **


End file.
